politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
First Arrgh War on Inactivity
The First Arrgh War on Inactivity refers to the mass raiding by Arrgh! against inactives undertaken following the Papers, Please conflict and up until the The Trail of Tiers. The core remaining pirates of Arrgh threw away their previous raid list policy and implemented an extremely lenient no raid list. Members of Arrgh began to mass raid inactives of nearly any alliance indiscriminately using ships excluding some 10 or so alliances which maintained good relations with Arrgh! or which reached insurance agreements with Arrgh!. During this period up until the The Trail of Tiers, Arrgh maintained the highest number of offensive and defensive wars out of any alliance, consistently averaging 70-80 wars with about 50 of them being offensive raids and 25 defensive counters. In March 2017, Arrgh was involved in around 704 total wars with 415 of them offensive and 189 of them being defensive. During this period, Arrgh dropped from around 19,392.68 score and 22 members to 8,785.75 score and 17 members. Following the outbreak of The Trail of Tiers, however, they were reborn and their growth skyrocketed once again. Following the end of the Trail of Tiers, a newly resurgent Arrgh continued with a Second War on Inactivity. Retaliation Due to the mass raiding, nearly all nations of Arrgh faced retaliatory attacks from numerous alliances consistently throughout this period. Most of them attempted to survive by consistently fortifying their nations while continuing their raids and using the loot to either maintain positive income or rebuild their infrastructure to positive income levels while hoarding the resources gained. While this strategy did work for many Arrgh nations, it also had the negative effect of inhibiting any growth that the nations could do due to the constant attacks and required consistent activity and raids to both prevent being beiged and to maintain positive income. Escalations Some of the raids escalated into larger conflicts during this period whereas an alliance being raided began mass retaliatory attacks on Arrgh in response to raids. Usually these escalations had the opposite of their intended effect whereas they caused Arrgh nations to focus more on raiding the alliance in question rather then preventing the raids. Knight Raid War The Knight Raid War was the first large escalation of the war and began towards the end of February when the Black Knights began a large retaliation against pirate raids on their nations and began to declare war on the entirety of Arrgh, including those not involved in the raiding. This had an unintended side effect of pushing more nations in Arrgh to raid more frequently causing a larger mass raiding and further fueling the war on inactives. TKR nations began to support Black Knights nations after the first round and both alliances continued fighting against Arrgh for several weeks. This conflict saw 20 TKR wars launched against Arrgh and 29 BK wars in March. Each alliance launched another 5-10 wars prior to the breakout of the The Trail of Tiers which mostly ended the conflict due to their involvement in it. Cornerstone Defense War The Cornerstone Defense War was a conflict which began on March 13 when Cornerstone began to mass declare on Arrgh in retaliation for raids. They declared war on any nation in Arrgh using the reason of 'Cornerstone Defense'. They launched 25 wars against Arrgh throughout the month. Most of which ended as stalemates. The conflict ended with the breakout of the The Trail of Tiers due to Cornerstone's involvement in it against other alliances. Communist Raid War The Communist Raid War was a conflict which began at nearly the same time as the Cornerstone Defense War when GCB began a mass retaliation against Arrgh due to raids against their members. They ended up launching more wars then Cornerstone during the same period with 32 wars launched against Arrgh. Their allies in International Revolution, USRGC, and Socialist International (2nd) also declared 1 or 2 wars in support each but were otherwise minimally involved. The war continued to the end of March and continued with sporadic fighting into April. Category:Wars involving Arrgh!